The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fuel and air injection quantities delivered to an engine are controlled to meet fuel economy requirements and emission standards. Closed loop control systems sense oxygen levels in exhaust flowing from the engine in order to control air and fuel quantities flowing into the engine.
When engine components such as fuel injectors function improperly, fuel injection quantities delivered to the engine may vary from desired levels. Variations and/or degradation among the fuel injectors may result in inaccurate fuel injection quantities being delivered to the engine. The delivery of inaccurate fuel injection quantities to the engine may increase emissions and/or decrease fuel economy.